Entrenando a Sherlock
by yad-12
Summary: Traducción. Universo Dom/sub Mi idea del lento y doloroso proceso de hacer de Sherlock Holmes un obediente sumiso. Es un fic muy lento, pero se concentra en la clara falta de obediencia de Sherlock y la implacable paciencia de John. Sera mas caliente.
1. Chapter 1

La historia es de breadnotangels y e nombre de la historia es Training Sherlock. Yo solo la traduzco

Cualquier error ortográfico, favor de decirmelo. No cuento con beta.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi y relacion D/s o BDSM.**

* * *

La mente de Sherlock ardía mientras veía como el Dr. John Watson se acomodaba en el sofá. Aparentemente Sherlock le había sido recomendado por unos amigos, después de que se quejara de que los hombres que solía dominar le daban muy poco o nada de desafío. El señor Holmes era conocido en el área como un submisivo que nadie había podido controlar. Así que en esa fresca tarde de jueves, John había ido al 221B de la Calle Baker para ver cuál era la razón de tanto jaleo.

Sherlock sabia que estaba siendo inspeccionado, que cada uno de sus rasgos estaba siendo meticulosamente examinado por el hombre frente a él. Había una quietud en el cuarto que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock, mientras se encontraba arrodillado esperando. Una pequeña parte de su siempre muy activo cerebro estaba pidiendo, rogando, 'No lo ofendas, no pienses en nada, para de pensar', mientras el resto continuaba procesando información obsesivamente a un ritmo inconcebible. Sherlock sintió como se sonrojaba al recordar cuantos hombres le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara, cansados de su inhabilidad de apagarse, de quedarse quieto. Tantas veces había sido incapaz de controlarse así mismo, incapaz de volverse el aburrido submisivo que deseaban. Hacía que su pecho doliera por la abrumadora frustración; parecía que era incapaz de encontrar a alguien que lo dominara, que lograra que su poderosa mente parara.

Tal vez el sería diferente. El observo al hombre sentado ahí, era todo lo que podía hacer para no poner los ojos en blanco. Él era una cabeza más bajo que los hombres a los que Sherlock estaba acostumbrado, sus ojos eran gentiles y su atuendo casual. Sherlock comenzó a moverse nerviosamente mientras su impaciencia crecía. Quería levantarse, necesitaba hacer algo, ir a algún lado, donde fuera. Estaba cansado de estar arrodillado frente a este idiota, solo quería ponerse algo de ropa e ir al laboratorio, estaba SEGURO que había una correlación entre los cigarros cubanos encontrados en el bolsillo del hombre y en la profundidad de la marca en su brazo, si tan solo pudiera…

"Para." La orden hizo que los ojos de Sherlock regresaran hacia el doctor, quien lo miraba fija y severamente.

"Has estado arrodillado por treinta segundos y ya deseas levantarte." Sherlock frunció el ceño. Treinta segundos, ¿eso no era correcto o sí? Él estaba seguro que había estado arrodillado por una hora al menos, cada segundo pasando lentamente mientras consideraba de cuantas maneras distintas la situación era una perdida tiempo.

"No creo…" empezó, pero fue callado de inmediato.

"No era una pregunta. No hables a menos que se te dirija la palabra." Sherlock no pudo evitar moverse irritablemente desde su posición, sus dedos empezaron golpear impacientemente el piso de madera. Los ojos de John se estrecharon.

"Manos detrás de la cabeza y mantenlas quietas" Sherlock obedeció inmediatamente, pero en cuestión de segundos sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos y rascar picazones imaginarias. Su ceja se frunció mientras consideraba si alguna parte de él estaba deliberadamente probando a John, experimentando con la tolerancia del doctor.

Estaba vagamente sorprendido al ver al doctor levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia donde se encontraban los paraguas (1). Pero una ola de reconocimiento paso a través de él mientras veía como John tomaba un bastón particularmente delgado y traerlo consigo. Cuando se hubo acomodado de nuevo en el sillón, John le ordeno a Sherlock gatear hacia delante hasta que hubo solo un pie de distancia entre ellos. El miro hacia Sherlock con paciencia.

"Te dije que mantuvieras tus manos quietas. Me desobedeciste Sherlock, ¿no es así?" Sherlock se retorció y asintió rápidamente, desconcertado por la intensidad de la mirada de John.

"Respóndeme, Sherlock." Algo dentro de él salto ante el tono autoritario en la voz del doctor y rápidamente obedeció.

"Si, señor" John inclino su cabeza.

"Pide que te castigue por desobedecerme." Sherlock odiaba tener que pedir, lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Miro insolentemente al doctor. Los ojos de John se abrieron y Sherlock pudo sentir la frustración irradiando de él. Este era el punto donde la mayoría de los dominantes perdían el interés, confundidos, tratando de controlar un submisivo que al parecer detestaba serlo y se iban para buscar a alguien menos desafiante. Mientras John se levantaba de su asiento, Sherlock cerró los ojos. Contó los pasos hasta que llego a la puerta, luego escucho como el bastón era dejado en su sitio. Espero a escuchar los pasos que se dirigieran al rellano, pero fue sorprendido al escuchar como los pasos regresaban y como John Watson se sentaba de nuevo.

"Mírame Sherlock." Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente.

"No te castigare hasta que me pidas que lo haga. ¿Pero sabes que haré que hagas?"

Claro que lo sabía, por el tono de voz de John, por la tensión de los músculos de sus hombros, por la sombra de rosa que coloreaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Por supuesto que SABÍA.

Pero aun así negó con la cabeza. "No, señor"

John se acomodó aún más en el sofá y cruzo los brazos.

"Voy a hacer que te quedes ahí arrodillado. Puedo decir lo mucho que te gusta estar ahí abajo."

Sherlock sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo. Este bufón no tenía NI idea de cómo era estar sentado ahí, mientras tu mente se precipitaba a través de miles de piezas de información, recordándote todas las oportunidades que estabas perdiendo, todas las útiles, interesantes cosas que podrías estar haciendo. No, el NO iba a sentarse ahí y desperdiciar otro minuto. Comenzó a levantarse. Sin embargo, John pareció haber previsto esa reacción y se levantó con él. John apunto un dedo hacia el suelo y dijo en un tono peligroso "abajo." Después de una pausa, el submisivo natural en Sherlock obedeció. Cuando estuvo de nuevo arrodillado, Sherlock puso automáticamente sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Al ver esto John sonrió.

"Buen chico. Ahora quédate así para mí." Y Sherlock lo hizo. Sherlock mantuvo su posición. Mantuvo esa posición por un asombroso, récord de 15 segundos, antes de que su voluntad acabara y su cerebro volviera a trabajar. Sus dedos enredándose en sus chinos, agitado. John se mantuvo paciente.

"Deja tus manos quietas para mí, Sherlock" Sherlock se sonrojo y obligo a sus dedos a quedarse quietos. Esta vez, esta vez lo haría mejor para John.

Y así siguió. Sherlock se las arreglaría para mantener su posición un por un poco más de tiempo y cada vez que él se movía, John le diría que se quedara quieto. Cada vez, Sherlock se sentiría un poco más orgulloso, y su cerebro trabajaría un poco menos. Y cada vez, John estaría ahí, concentrándose solo en él, no leyendo el periódico o mirando afuera por la ventana. El solo se sentaría ahí, con los ojos fijos en Sherlock, como si nada en el mundo importara más que mantenerlo quieto. Al ser mirado tan intensamente, con tan profundo interés hizo que una sensación de calor se propagara a través de lo más bajo de su abdomen, y sintió como su pene se hinchaba lentamente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sherlock logro mantenerse quieto por 30 minutos. Y durante esos 30 minutos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que quería más que nada, ser elogiado de nuevo por John. Había sido maravillosamente sorprendente ser "bueno" por una vez. Su pene estaba ahora obviamente duro y Sherlock sentía una mezcla de humillación y lujuria ante este hecho. Necesitaba una distracción.

"¿Señor?" casi susurro, mirando a través de sus chinos al doctor.

John sonrió un poco y le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco más. Sherlock quito sus manos de su cabeza para gatear hacia el doctor, antes de volver a su posición.

John puso su mando gentilmente debajo de la barbilla de Sherlock. "¿Qué sucede Sherlock?"

Sherlock trago, la mano que estaba debajo de su barbilla lo forzaba a mantener el contacto visual.

"Señor, ¿por favor podría castigarme por desobedecerlo?" John le sonrió orgulloso y el calor en el pecho de Sherlock descendió hacia su estómago y mas abajo.

"Si, Sherlock, lo hare. Quédate aquí y no te muevas."

* * *

(1) En la traducción me salía paragüero pero no me gusto como sonaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es de breadnotangels y el nombre de la historia es Training Sherlock. Yo solo la traduzco.

Cualquier error ortográfico, favor de decirmelo. No cuento con beta.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi y relacion D/s o BDSM**

* * *

Sherlock obedeció y miro en silencio como John volvía a tomar nuevamente el bastón y lo traía consigo hacia el sofá. Una vez que se encontró nuevamente sentado le pidió a Sherlock que extendiera sus manos.

Sherlock sintió como el pánico crecía en su pecho y vio el bastón con cautela. Puso sus manos frente a él pero encontró imposible extender los dedos. Era como si su cuerpo supiera lo mucho que iba a doler y estaba tratando de prevenir lo inevitable.

Paciente como siempre, John le ordeno "Extiéndelas para mi Sherlock." El detective frunció el ceño con miedo pero obedeció, forzando sus dedos a quedar bien extendidos.

"Buen chico" John lo elogio y levanto el bastón para golpear la mano de Sherlock a través de la palma. Pero Sherlock se acobardo y enrosco su mano en un puño. Estaba muy preocupado acerca de este método de castigo. Otros Dominantes habían logrado atarlo y golpearlo con el bastón, claro. Pero este castigo requería la absoluta cooperación de Sherlock. John no podría golpearlo a menos que Sherlock se lo permitiera. Y la mente del sumiso no parecía capaz de permitirlo.

Sherlock pudo notar como John contenía un suspiro. Pero el doctor no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Miro a Sherlock directamente a los ojos y le dijo tranquilamente "Mantén tus manos extendidas para mi Sherlock. Estas a punto de recibir seis azotes, tres en cada mano. Quiero que me agradezcas por cada azote y me pidas el siguiente. ¿Entendiste?"

Sherlock respiro profundamente por la nariz. "Si, señor" y extendió sus dedos.

El primer golpe cayó sobre su mano izquierda, y dejo una punzante línea que cruzaba su palma. Sherlock siseo de dolor a través de sus dientes, utilizo cada gramo de su auto control para no pararse y huir. Él había nacido como un sumiso, sabía muy en el fondo que merecía ser castigado por desobedecer al Dominante, ¡pero es que dolía tanto! Miro hacia John con dolor en sus ojos buscando consuelo. Todo lo que vio en la mirada de John fue severidad y un poco de expectación. Sherlock rápidamente miro hacia sus manos y dijo temblando. "Gracias señor, ¿puedo tener otro?" El segundo golpe cayó aproximadamente dos centímetros arriba del último y fue igual de doloroso. Sherlock gimió antes de rápidamente agradecer a John y pedir por el siguiente golpe. John dejo caer el tercer golpe hábilmente para que golpeara diagonalmente sobre todas las yemas de los dedos, asegurándose que toda la mano de Sherlock doliera intensamente. Sherlock gimoteo y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso conteniéndose a sí mismo.

A través de sus dientes apretados casi grito "Gracias señor, ¿puedo tener otro?" John se movió a la mano derecha e hizo un profundo golpe que reflejaba la primera raya es su mano izquierda. Realmente dolía, y las primeras lágrimas salieron y rodaron por las mejillas ruborizadas de Sherlock. Sollozo mientras pedía el siguiente, pero antes de que golpeara su piel, grito y retiro su mano.

John le dijo que la regresará a su lugar, pero Sherlock negó violentamente con la cabeza. Los ojos de John se oscurecieron.

"¿Quieres que agregue más Sherlock?" Sherlock negó fervientemente con su cabeza con miedo en sus ojos. "Respóndeme"

"No, Señor. Por favor…"

"¡Entonces obedece Sherlock!" era la primera vez que John había levantado la voz, y Sherlock se encontró rápidamente regresando su mano frente a él de nuevo. También extendió sus dedos lenta y dolorosamente. Sollozo por varios segundos antes de decir con voz temblorosa "Gracias, señor, ¿puedo tener otro?"

El golpe final cayó diagonalmente sobre la punta de todos sus dedos, quemando su palma con un dolor agudo que no se iba. Arranco un corriente de emociones en Sherlock, quien por primera vez, había pedido y tomado un castigo. Su mano derecha dolía pero el dolor en su mano izquierda había disminuido. Ahora solo se sentía caliente y extrañamente bien. Se sentía tan querido, tan orgulloso de finalmente actuar como el sumiso que se suponía que debía ser y estaba complacido por haber encontrado a alguien que podía disciplinarlo. Sollozo "gracias, señor, Lo s-siento, señor" y John jalo al lloroso hombre a su regazo. Las piernas de Sherlock se acomodaron en el regazo de John mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del doctor, llorando ruidosamente.

John acaricio su espalda y repetía "Buen chico, buen chico" como un mantra hasta que las lágrimas del detective disminuyeron hasta ser suaves gemidos. Entonces él puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sherlock y lo empujó hacia atrás suavemente para que estuvieran cara a cara.

"Estas perdonado. Lo hiciste muy bien, Sherlock." Dijo mientras sonreía gentilmente.

Sherlock estaba claramente muy avergonzado, y no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual.

"Mírame cuando te estoy hablando" John lo enfatizo con un agudo golpe en el muslo de Sherlock y el sumiso miro hacia arriba con un jadeo.

"Tienes muchos malos hábitos, Sherlock, y te voy a advertir desde ahora que no siempre seré así de paciente. Espero que recuerdes lo que has aprendido hoy y entiendas que si no te comportas serás castigado." Sherlock se retorció, su pene estaba palpitando de nuevo por la intensa mirada de John. No podía concentrase en el discurso, se estaba concentrando únicamente en detenerse a sí mismo de frotarse contra la pierna del médico.

John paro de hablar, ahora solo lo miraba intensamente con incredulidad.

"No estabas escuchando, ¿o sí?" Sherlock dudo por un segundo, antes de decidir que mentir solo haría las cosas peor, y contesto culpablemente que no, que no lo había hecho. John suspiro.

"Correcto. Regresa al piso entonces, en la misma posición en la que estabas." Mientras Sherlock a regañadientes bajaba del caliente regazo a la dura superficie de madera, John se inclinó sobre un lado del sofá y tomo una bolsa, que puso en el asiento a su lado.

"Pídeme que te castigue, Sherlock." El detective lo hizo entre dientes, aun completamente incomodo en tener que pedir algo que terminaría en su propia humillación.

John le explico a Sherlock "Sé que has tenido mucho que soportar este día, pero no puedo simplemente dejar pasar este tipo de conducta. Date la vuelta y pon tus manos en tu espalda, tu cabeza contra el piso y separa tus piernas."

Sherlock lo hizo sin quejarse, la vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo por haber decepcionado a John. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse algo resentido por haber sido obligado a asumir una posición tan vulnerable. Su trasero estaba bellamente expuesto desde esa posición y su inhabilidad para ver lo que haría John lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sintió como una suave tela se enroscaba alrededor de sus muñecas, sujetándolas a su espalda baja. Sintió como el aliento de John enviaba un hormigueo de placer por toda su columna. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que sentía con cada toque de John; su mente estaba increíblemente clara y cada centímetro de su piel sensible, debido a su prolongado estado de excitación. En esta posición él no podía acceder a ninguna forma de fricción para su adolorido pene y Sherlock se preguntó si es que podría correrse ese día.


End file.
